Revolutionary Desperation
by revolutnarysabo
Summary: Chronicles of the Revolutionary Army's desperate struggles after the fall of Balitgo to the Blackbeard pirates. A gritty look at the one piece world and what motivates the members of the Revolutionary Army. The story is 5 chapters long. One Piece, Sabo, Koala, Dragon, Smoker, Tashigi
1. Chapter 1

Koala planted her foot hard, driving it into the ground, and threw her punch just like Hack taught her. The punch originated from her hips as she turned them, grew stronger as she twisted her body, and rocketed towards her opponent in her fist. She hit the goon dead center of his chest. She saw the expression of pure pain on his face moments before he collapsed to the ground. These goons were tough, but she could not lose to them. She had been hit hard several times and would be in extreme pain when the adrenaline stopped. There were six unconscious men around her. Two burly men and a lady that wore a full length feather coat and mask remained. She had to defeat them or the Revolutionary Army would be finished.

The three people tried to surround her. Koala advanced towards the largest man and began to throw a punch. He stood firm and raised his hands to defend himself, but the punch was a feint. She quickly kicked the inside joint of his knee. He buckled under his own weight. She followed through on her kick stomping on that knee hard. He would not walk normally for months. Koala did not have time for the knockout hit. The other man grabbed her. Koala gouged his eyes. Everyone in the army was fighting for their lives, but if she failed here everyone else's fight would be irrelevant. Everything depended on her success. The army would have to disband and they would all have to flee if she failed.

The woman advanced. She was obviously not a strong fighter. Koala was off balanced but threw and awkward chop right onto her neck. It was enough to make her reel in pain. Koala grabbed a bat dropped from an earlier goon and hit the two men on their heads knocking them unconscious. The women was in the corner. She tried to run, but Koala was much faster. She tripped the lady. She grabbed the mask off her face and saw how terrified the lady was. Koala realized that she must seem like a monster to her right now. The lady stammered "Please, please, please. Me and my partner have nothing to do with whatever this is, we are just entertainers." There was a man who also wore a mask, Koala surmised he was her partner. Koala asked "What are your names?". "We go by Destiny and Raoul." the lady replied. Koala looked at her serious and said "Strip naked and run. Run far away like your life depended on it and pray you never see me again." Destiny hesitated. Koala hit the floor with the bat. Destiny quickly said yes, took off her clothes, ran to the window, opened it and jumped out. Koala looked down at the costume she was wearing under the coat and thought 'what is that?'

Sabo whipped the blood off his lip. Jesus Burgess had just clotheslined him hard. Sabo wished he could go all out with his Mera Mera no mi powers but he had to keep a low profile. There was too many palace guards nearby that would attack him if they find him. Sabo darted towards Burgess, his Dragon Claws were about an inch from his face when he had to turn into flames to allow a bullet to pass through him. Laffitte was in the shadows and every time Sabo was close to hitting Burgess he shot at him. With it being night time and Laffitte's stealth abilities, Sabo could not track where he was. Fighting both of them was near impossible. The only miracle was none of the other blackbeard pirates had come to join the fight.

Sabo had to remember his primary task was to stop them from interfering with Koala. Her success was much more important than Sabo defeating them. Once he received the signal he could blast both of them with his devil fruit power without regard of attracting more attention. Burgess swung at him, Sabo ducked the attack, which then hit a tree and knocked it over. Sabo quickly went behind Burgess and attacked, another bullet was fired. How was Laffitte always on the right side of Burgess? Burgess grabbed the tree and swung it at Sabo. Sabo dodged. Sabo was surprised no Marines were here. Similar to Sabo, Ivancov's task was to keep the Marines busy. He must be more than they could handle. Sabo could not believe the Marines were willing to buy their box from Blackbeard. It proved they hated the Revolutionary Army more than any Pirates. Sabo heard a cry of a bird in the distance. He smiled. Burgess swung at him. Once again Sabo dodged and attacked. A bullet flew at him. He turned to flames but this time threw a ball of fire at the direction of its origin. That was the signal he was waiting for. He heard Laffitte scream in agony. Burgess swung at him again. Sabo made a sudden flash of fire in front of Burgess's face blinding him, leaped towards it and grabbed it with a Dragon claw. Burgess screamed in agony, threw Sabo off and ran with Laffitte. Sabo couldn't chase them. Ivancov would flee from the Marines to head back to their boat. Sabo had to meet up with Koala at the designated place in the palace, escape it with her and get to the boat. Marines would start flooding the place soon. It would not be that easy. Sabo wondered if Dragon would make it back? He was at Blackbeard's boat stopping him from interfering.

 _Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed. Please consider favoriting it._


	2. Chapter 2

Koala was waiting by the window in the palace where she stole back the box as planned. She saw the king's guards patrolling the palace wall and the Marines surrounding that wall. Essentially two separate armies were searching for Koala. The Marines would not enter the palace yet as the country's king was forbidding it. It was the King's first son's 21st birthday and he was holding a party. Nobles from around the world were attending. Blackbeard and the Marines had chosen this to be the place to hand over the box and money. The king accepted this for a cut of the money. Koala had heard they were paying three billion berries. Koala wondered what the government was thinking. True they hated the Revolutionaries more than any pirate, but what would Blackbeard do with that amount of berries. She sighed, after losing Baltigo the Revolutionaries had a serious cash crises. But worse of all when Blackbeard captured Baltigo he captured the box. It was a box that contained all of the army's secret information. Its members, its donors, its supplies locations; all of it. The box was indestructible and had sea stones embedded in it. Dragon personally added a puzzle that you must solve before you could open it, thankfully Blackbeard did not solve it. After giving up on opening it Teach decided to sell it to the Marines. Dragon was convinced that Vegapunk would be able to solve it so it was imperative they get it back now. Koala saw a flame trail go from some trees, over the wall and into a castle window. It was great Sabo could get in that way but she could not do that to get out. Besides, this box was pretty big and since it had sea stones Koala would have to carry it.

Sabo entered the room he agreed to meet Koala in and met a lady in a long, white feather coat and a white lace mask. He looked at her puzzled, "Koala, that is not inconspicuous". Koala replied, "Don't worry, we will be two performers named Destiny and Raoul. This is their costume. I can even carry the box under this coat". Koala pointed at the chair with the man's coat and mask. "With these on we will easily be able to walk to the main lobby, then we will just have to improvise." Sabo replied "Ok, I'll trust you this is the best plan. We got to move fast." He took off his hat, placed it on the inside of the coat, and put the coat on. As he was putting on the mask Koala said "I got to show you something". She opened her coat and showed him Destiny's performance outfit. It was a bra made entirely of diamonds and other large gemstones. Sabo stood their speechless. "What?... Wow!... Ummmm… Why are you wearing that?" stammered Sabo. Koala replied "Like I said, it is Destiny's costume, but it is not hers. It has the king's insignia on its inside. It has to be worth 300,000,000 berries, and we need the money right now. The king deserves this anyways because of taking part in the trade between the Marines and Blackbeard. Also, you never know if someone will want proof we have it if we are stopped on the way to the lobby". Sabo smiled, "You are right in that we can use the money, the army is broke". He sheepishly added "Can I get a private viewing of you in it before you tell Dragon-san about it?" Koala blushed and said "We gotta go".

The palace had a large lobby connected to the front door. This room was filled with hundreds of guests and dozens of guards, as it was where the party was being held. This lobby had a stage, and Sabo and Koala made it to the room behind the stage without issue. This room had a flurry of activity with the entertainers preparing for their acts, getting on and off the stage. There was another exit to the room that was connected to the lobby and the kitchen. Koala was sure the kitchen would have a side exit that they could easily escape from. However they just encountered a big obstacle. Just as they entered the room Smoker also entered with the king. He stood on the doorway and bellowed "No one leaves this room without my permission." The king was furious "This is my palace, don't make a mess of this place." Smoker snapped back "If your guards were not so weak then we would not be in this situation. They were beat by Koala! She has no haki or devil fruits! My soldiers saw a stream of flames enter the castle. Your's somehow missed it! That was Sabo! Now he is dangerous! Be glad I am here. We have the palace surrounded and know he is still in here. By sheer luck no one can get out without going through this hallway. I will stand here and guard it." The king retorted "And that's it! My guards will search my palace. No Marine is allowed beyond this point!" Smoker snarled "Fine, until you find him. Then call me. Your men are not capable of fighting Sabo!" The two continued to squabble.

Sabo and Koala stood there frozen. Fighting Smoker here was not an option. Even if they avoided being captured the Marines would surely get the box. Before they could form a plan a man yelled "Raoul, Destiny, where have you been? You missed your scheduled time, you are on next. Sabo and Koala looked at each other stunned. The man clapped his hands, the previous performers were leaving the stage. "Now!", he yelled. The king turned his head "Destiny is going on stage? I got to see this. Smoker, you do not have permission to search my palace!" The king ran off and Smoker muttered "I wonder what he is so concerned about me finding?"

Koala and Sabo were at the stage entrance. Sabo asked Koala "What do we do?". Koala's eyes were panicking, "I don't know". The master of ceremony was waiting for the king to sit back down, then announced "Gentlemen, your royal highness, and your royal prince, finally the time has come. Five years ago our royal highness defeated the Batrum kingdom, slaughtered the Batrum men and enslaved their women." The crowd cheered wildly. The MC continued "Our king has taken their royal jewels and, as you will soon find out, put them to good use". The crowd laughed. "Our best entertainers are here for your pleasure. I present to you all Raoul and Destiny".


	3. Chapter 3

Koala looked at Sabo, that introduction did not help her figure out what they were supposed to do. Sabo handed her a cloth and told her to cover the box and put it in the middle of the stage. She did and stood beside it. She looked out, they were all men in the audience. Hundreds of eyes were looking at her in anticipation. Directly in front of her was a table decorated in gold. A young man sat at its head, she thought it has to be the prince. Sabo jogged out with his hands in the air. He walked over to the edge of the stage and asked a servant for two bottles of champagne and a candle. He quickly jogged behind the stage and grabbed an empty bottle. Sabo grabbed the bottles of champagne from the servant, shook them, and popped the cork so that it flew over the audience, everyone laughed. He took the two bottles and put them beside the box. He grabbed Koala's hands and whispered "Sorry about this, you can be mad at me later. While I put on a little show try to figure out a way for us to get out the front door." Koala wondered what he meant. She looked around the room but it was too dark to see enough to figure out a good plan. They needed a miracle. Sabo grabbed her hand and slowly walked her around the stage. He was also at a loss regarding how to escape. After doing a lap he walked Koala to the box and stood her on it. He hoped Koala would figure something out. He took the bottle he grabbed from behind the curtains and pretended to pour some of it into the champagne bottles. He took the candle, touched the champagne bottles rim with it and caused a large flame to come out of them with his Mera Mera no mi power. He took the empty bottle and traced some circles going upwards around Koala. He used his Mera Mera no mi power to cause the flames to slowly follow the path he just traced. He covered the empty bottle, put it down, went behind Koala and took off her coat. The audience cheered wildly. Koala stood their in the diamond bra, she wanted to die of embarrassment. The flames slowly circled Koala from her feet to her head. Once they passed her head they slowly drifted upwards and disappeared. The Flames were somehow not too hot as Sabo had learned how to make cool fire. The light of the flames reflected off her diamond bra causing hundreds of sparkles of light to reflect off it. The crowd stood still and gasped. Koala heard an older man say "So beautiful", for a second Koala smiled, she felt beautiful.

Sabo looked out towards the audience, searching for an escape plan while the audience was distracted. He saw the main door open and someone entered. He squinted his eyes and looked, crap, it was Tashigi. She might recognize them. She was busy talking to a guard. He looked at himself, he still had his coat and mask on. His disguise should be good. He looked at Koala, her mask should conceal her face, but she was still wearing her signature maroon skirt. Tashigi would recognize it for sure. Sabo took his empty bottle and waved it around her skirt. He held the candle, pretended to touch her skirt with it, and used his cool fire powers to cause it to burst into a fireball. The crowd erupted in cheers.

Koala was shocked, she was now only wearing the diamond bra and a diamond bikini bottom. The men were putting up their drinks towards the king congratulating him for his brilliant idea. All she could do is smile. The crowd continued to discuss her as if she was not a human. She started to have flashbacks, she started to think I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I will work. She began to smile and think, I gotta smile, I'll work through my breaks. I won't cry. The king stood up and did a bow. Koala stood there reliving her past slave days thinking just please don't kill me. I'll serve you well so please don't kill me. Sabo stared at the king, his anger for the nobles nearly took over him, they had not changed.

The flames continued to circle her sending sparkles around the room. Tashigi was walking to the back room to see Smoker. She looked at the stage in disgust and turned her head away from it; the crowd was still cheering the entire time she walked. She quickly went through the door to the back room and shut it. Sabo breathed a sigh of relief, he had to figure something out fast.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the room. The royal prince had stood up and everyone was looking at him. He yelled "She's hot, send her to my room. I'll join her later". Sabo stopped the fire and was ready to leap across the stage and strangle him. Koala still stood there smiling, still reliving her past thinking, I will work, I will work harder, keep smiling, keep smiling. An older gentleman spoke up, "But sir, they are not our slaves, they are some of our country's commoners." The Prince smiled. He climbed on top of his table, stood proudly, and announced, "Fool, a king owns a country, and that includes everyone in it. To a king all his citizens are his slaves... and I will be king one day. This is me accepting my first kingly right. Guards, escort her now." The crowd looked at the king and he nodded his agreement. Several palace guards began walking towards Koala. Sabo went to Koala's side and whispered "You get the box and I'll burn this room down. I'll make sure he is scarred for life", but Koala just stood there smiling. Sabo looked at her terrified, how did he let this happen! What could he do?

Just then another prince that was sitting at the prince's table, stood up "Truer words have never been spoken. But your Royal Highness, let me show you my gift before you send her to your room." He clapped his hand and two of his servants left into the back room. The royal Prince smiled "Oh Archibald, is it what I think it is?" Prince Archibald smiled, "Yes it is. I had my servants visit all the slave markets looking for the sexiest lady ever... and they did not disappoint me. Let my gift be the start of your harem." The Royal Prince ran up to Archibald and put his arm around him. "Oh Archibald, you have made me a happy man. Long have we talked about having a harem. That day has come!" Just then the doors to the back room opened and two stunningly beautiful women walked out wearing lingerie. The royal prince clapped, "Archibald, two women, I love you man". He walked around them not being discreet about checking out their bodies. The youth in the crowded whistled their approval. One of the ladies whispered "Your royal highness. We are not slaves. We had jobs until some pirates came and kidnapped us. Please let us return home". The prince smiled, "Oh, you need training still. That makes this more fun. Let me ask you what happened next? No wait, I'll tell you what happened next. Then the pirates sold you to a slave trader... which makes you a slave". He walked behind her and spanked her hard, "Remember this, the better you treat me the better I treat you. You can live a life of luxury if you treat me well enough." He stood directly in front of her and rubbed her face with his hand and said very seriously "but let's not talk about what happens if you disappoint me". He turned around to the audience and enthusiastically yelled "because it's my birthday after all!" the crowd cheered. A tear formed in the lady's eye. The prince continued, "Oh Archibald, this will be fun." Sabo looked at Koala and told her "grab the box and lets go", Koala stood still smiling. "Koala, get to work, grab the box and follow me." Koala said "Yes work, must work", she picked up the box and followed Sabo. Sabo grinned his teeth and muttered "We will be back one day, and I'll send that prince to hell". Sabo grabbed her hand and they walked off the stage to the outside wall of the room to avoid attention. Archibald yelled, "Why wait for tonight, go on stage now and enjoy your gifts." The crowd cheered and rushed to the edge of the stage as the prince climbed up it. Sabo used this opportunity to sneak out the front door.

Sabo's eyes adjusted to the dark and all of a sudden he noticed an entire squadron of Marines surrounding them guns pointed. It was deadly silent. Sabo gulped. His heart was panicking. Was this the end? The silence was broken by a soldier cat calling from the middle of the group towards Koala. The Marine Vice Admiral yelled "Who did that! Everyone is to be at attention! You two up front. On your knees and hands behind you head." Koala immediately complied, smiling, saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Sabo slowly begin to kneel. He was using his body to hide a little stream of fire that was going into the Palace. Inside it followed the walls to various curtains and furniture. Suddenly voices inside yelled "Fire" and people panicked. The Vice Admiral yelled, "It must be Sabo, this is our chance, everyone get inside that building". The front soldiers shoved them aside and they began marching into the building. The Vice Admiral was yelling "Everyone remember how dangerous of a man he is. Your job is to find and corner him, then we will call Smoker". Sabo and Koala stood there alone. Sabo told her to follow him and quickly walked down the Palace driveway until they reached the little town nearby.

When they reached the first building of the town Sabo took Koala to a hiding spot and hugged her. "Koala, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I acted without thinking, I humiliated you and worse of all made you relive your nightmares." Koala still looked at him smiling. Sabo began to cry. "I'm so sorry…". He felt terrible, how could he do this to his best friend, to the one he wanted to protect the most. He felt a pat on his head, he looked up. Koala was looking at him very angrily. Sabo said "Koala you're frowning! I'm so happy! You're frowning at me." Koala paused. She was initially ready to punish him, but she say his agony and sighed. She patted his head again and replied "You know, Fisher Tiger told me it's okay to cry". Sabo began to cry further. "You owe me big time. But for now get back to work! Find us some normal clothes." Sabo looked at her and whipped his tears and said "You're right", and ran off. Koala sat down hugging her knees. They left those two girls behind! Did they really have no choice? Why did she freeze like that? She failed those girls! She should of not froze! What she went through was nothing compared to what they would go through. Why did she fail... Sabo came back changed with some commoners clothes for her and a wagon. "Put the box in here and at least I can help pull. We got to keep moving forward".


	4. Chapter 4

They left town and were on the way to the boat. It was about a twenty minute run. The wagon bounced up and down on the bumpy road slowing them down. Sabo wished he found another way to carry it but he did not have time. They covered the wagon with the blanket but were concerned it still looked suspicious. Suddenly they both froze solid. Up ahead they both saw a smoke cloud cross the road. "Shit, he is close", said Sabo. "What do we do?", asked Koala. "We keep on going as fast as we can, otherwise more Marines will show up". They began running again.

Sabo and Koala dove into the ditch. Smoker appeared so fast they barely made it in time. This was now the third time they had to do this. Koala whispered, "I'm concerned he found the boat, he seems to be circling this area". All Sabo could say was "You could be right". They were still a few minutes run away from the boat. They began to run again. They rounded a corner and suddenly Koala was lifted into the air and was thrown back ten meters. She landed hard and was winded. Smoker appeared and destroyed their wagon. Sabo yelled "Smoker, you want justice! The Celestial Dragons are pure greed! They enslave the common folks you claim to protect. Let us go. We fight for true Justice." Smoker replied in disgust, "Boy, you talk about greed. I'll have you know your greed is what got you caught. The king kept on complaining that Destiny left with his damn diamond bra. Only then did I realize performers leaving like that is absolutely ridiculous. It was you two. If you left that bra I would still be in that Palace looking for you." Smoker pointed his sea stone encrusted Jitte at Sabo, "You have no clue how bad the Celestial Dragons can be. The problem is I hate you Revolutionaries more. You humiliated the Marines over and over again. We can fix the world government, you want to bring chaos. This is my chance to end the Revolutionaries forever. Save your breath, I'm not interested in talking more. I want to capture you and that box before any help arrives". Smoker immediately lunged towards Sabo.

Smoker opened with a fury of attacks. Sabo had to evade them because if the sea stone even tapped him he would fall to his knees. "Really Smoker, that's all you got? I thought the head of G5 would be faster then this", Sabo quibbed. Smoker took a step back and lunged again. He struck even more wildly. "You have become too reliant on you logia powers, you are terrible with your jitte", Sabo said to egg Smoker on. It was imperative Sabo made Smoker forget about Koala. Smoker attacked faster, but it was true, Sabo easily dodged all his attacks. Sabo grabbed his sword hand and gave him a flaming punch to the face. Smoker eyes filled with fury, "I hate you all!" he yelled as he struck as hard as he could. Sabo caught his jitte with his dragon claw, focused his haki, and shattered it. "Oh, did I break your toy? Lets fight for real", Sabo jump on top of the nearest tree and threw a fireball. It passed through Smoker as he turned into smoke to fly at him. Sabo turned into fire and lept back towards the castle. The beings of fire and smoke tried to maneuver around each other while throwing haki punches, slowly traveling further away. Koala stood up wondering if either of them could even hurt the other. She grabbed the box and continued to run towards the boat.

A minute had past and she reached the turnoff heading to the cliffs which hid their boat. Koala could see a shadowy figure in front of the path. She dropped the box and called out "It's me, Koala. Come help me carry this thing." The figure walked towards her. A woman's voice called out "Oh, I will help you with that box". As she got closer she saw a slender lady with glasses carrying a sword. "Smoker told me to wait here in case he missed you. I see he found Sabo so I will have to fight you myself", she immediately drew her sword and slashed at her. Koala jumped back to dodge. "I take it you are Tashigi. I heard about you. Tashigi, I believe you are a decent person. My research shows that you are caring for the orphans from Punk Hazard who were experimented on." Tashigi slashed at Koala again forcing her to retreat further, "Shut up, don't tell me about myself". "Tashigi, the government sponsored that research", continued Koala. "Shut up and fight me", yelled Tashigi as she continued to attack which Koala evaded. Koala started to sweat, if she was hit she would lose a limb. "Tashigi, please listen, even if the government was stopped there, they continue to do it elsewhere. They even killed your warlord Bartholomew to make the pacifists, he was your ally." Tashigi unleashed a flurry of attacks which Koala had to dive to avoid. "Tashigi, that Palace is full of slaves, how are they different than your kids". Tashigi stood still and yelled, "Stop trying to manipulate me and fight". Koala looked her in the eyes and saw a torrent of emotions going through her, "Tashigi, just think about who you are supporting, they are slave owning murderers." Tashigi paused. Koala added "Please let me pass… and when you're ready come join us." Tashigi stood motionless for a few seconds. Then she clenched her teeth and yelled, "No! Don't think I'm weak just because I'm a woman! If I was a man you would not be treating me like this!" Tashigi attacked with a full onslaught of swings. Koala thought 'crap, I didn't mean to make her lose her cool'. She had no chance of getting close to Tashigi between the sword swings. The onslaught continued. Koala focused hard and kept on dodging. Koala gulped, she had one chance but it would be risky. As the attacks continued she dodged and dodged while attempting to take off her shirt. Tashigi lunged at her head. Koala ducked, got her shirt off, and jump back. Koala stood there in the diamond bra, still holding her shirt with a sleeve in each hand. "What the hell! Are you trying to seduce me now. Is this how you get out of your fights with men", yelled Tashigi, "arrg, a freaking fire performer and I did not put two and two together! I should be court martialled! You're dead!" Tashigi slashed downwards attempting to hit Koala's neck. Koala dodged it but kept close to her. She let the sword swing between her hands. She held the shirt loose with both hands so that the sword would not cut it and stopped the sword at the end of its swing. She quickly twisted her hands to twist her shirt around it and spun around ripping the sword out of Tashigi's hands. Securing the sword Koala threw it over the cliff onto the rocky shore below. Tashigi stood there stunned. She looked at Koala and yelled "I can still fight" and punched Koala in the face. It barely hurt. Koala firmed up her stance and threw her Hyakumaigawara Seiken into Tashigi's stomach. Tashigi buckled over forwards in pain gasping for breath. Koala sighed. She made it through the fight intake.

Koala heard some noise behind her coming up the road from the opposite direction that she came from. It was a very large man stumbling down the street. Koala was so exhausted, what could be next? She readied herself for an attack. The man was having serious trouble walking. Koala yelled "Who is there?" The man stopped. Koala heard a murmur "I must be hearing things now". The man started to walk towards her again. He was getting too close for comfort. "Answer me, who are you?" yelled Koala again. The man stopped again saying confusingly "Koala?" "I asked who you are!" she yelled louder. "It's me Dragon, where are you? I'm lost". Oh my god, what happened to him, thought Koala. She ran to him, "Dragon, are you okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Koala wondered what Blackbeard did to him, she was so worried. Dragon replied "I have been better, how are you doing?" Koala said "Oh Dragon, I was almost killed multiple times today but somehow I am okay. I got the box." Dragon rested his arm on her and said "I'm so glad, help me walk". "Of course Dragon" replied Koala. He put so much weight on her it almost tipped her over. How badly injured was he. She looked at his face, but he looked fine. She tried to look at the rest of his body, but it looked fine to. What could Blackbeard have done to him? Dragon leaned lower on Koala, allowing her to smell him. What? Koala exclaimed "Dragon, you reek of booze".

Koala pushed Dragon away and he fell to the ground. "Dragon-sama! What in the world!" "I was hoping you would not notice" Dragon said as he slowly stood up. "Well, I might as well tell you what happened. I went to Blackbeard's ship as planned. It was docked in the Marina. He sensed me coming and was standing on the bow of the ship looking down at me. Two of his goons attacked me, I think their names were Shiliew and Pizarro Needless to say I defeated them in a minute. The challenge they put up was pretty disappointing actually, I did not even have to use my devil fruit powers. I walked right up his ship's plank and onto the ship knocking out anyone I encountered. I reached the deck and meet Blackbeard. He put up his hands like I was a friend and suggested we make an alliance. I had to remind him that he destroyed our home base and was trying to sell our stuff to the Marines. He just laughed and said True, an alliance is probably not in the cards today. He continued that I was too bothersome to fight and asked what I wanted. I told him I was there to stop him from interfering any further with our fight on the island. He laughed and said deal, told his men to not leave the ship, pulled up a table and chairs for us and said have a seat. He smirked and said let's see which side wins. Soon enough I was drinking with him and we were talking about each of our adventures." Koala exclaimed "What, you did not fight him!" Dragon added "I didn't have to, all I had to do was stop him from interfering." Koala was furious, she nearly died a couple times and here he was drinking with the enemy. Dragon paused for a moment and closely looked at her, "Uhhh, Koala, what are you wearing?" Aaak, she was still only in the bra. She yelled "Never mind that! The path to the boat is that way. Now go!" Dragon started walking to the path still looking at her. "Stop looking!" she yelled. Dragon fell over again. "Unbelievable!" Koala yelled. Dragon muttered "No, I tripped on something." Koala walked up shaking her head to notice he tripped over Tashigi. Dragon falling on her made her regain her consciousness. She was scrambling to breath under him. "Oh, it's Tashigi" Koala explained. Dragon said "Tashigi? She will do." He stood up, picked her up and carried her over her shoulder. Tashigi yelled "Put me down!". Dragon responded calmly "Don't worry, we are not interested in prisoners. We will exchange you for some of our jailed men, you will be back fighting pirates in no time. Don't squirm or I might drop you down the cliff." Dragon disappeared down the path. Koala let out two bird calls and went back to get the box. As she was picking it up she noticed the sky was turning red, what was Sabo doing?

Sabo had gotten Smoker half way back to the Palace. Smoker and him had been entangled, switching from human to fire and smoke, as they tried to hit each other. Nothing had seemed to work for either of them. Sabo jumped back to get some distance between them so that Smoker was between him and the boat. Smoker said "I take it that was your signal to get back". Sabo smiled, "Yes, it looks like we won". Smoker grimaced, "I'll capture you at least". Sabo began to form a giant fireball above his head that lit up the sky. Smoker yelled, "Are you stupid! You can throw as much fire at me as you want. It won't work." Sabo kept on making the fireball bigger "You know Smoker, this firepower was a gift from my brother Ace, however we use is differently. Ace liked big showy attacks, I have tried to refine my fire to have different purposes." Smoker scoffed, "What's your point, this talking is only going to make you late for your boat". The ball was now three times the size of Sabo, he continued "For example, I can make cold fire. However this is not cold fire. This is a fire that will explode on contact with Haki." Smoker yelled "You idiot, that would work on anyone but me, it still will pass right through smoke!" The fireball had doubled in size again, Sabo continued "Of course it will, and that's what makes this moment even better. You could let it pass through you, but you won't." Sabo turned around and faced the Palace. "You have to protect those slave owning scum, you government lapdog. It's pathetic". Sabo threw the fireball directly at the lobby of the Palace. Sheer terror formed on Smoker's face. Several kings and numerous princes were in that room. He quickly turned to smoke, flew in front of the fireball just as it was nearing the Palace walls, turned to human and focused his body into haki. The fireball hit him and the explosion shook the ground and trees. Sabo saw Smoker get thrown into the Palace walls and lie there unconscious. As Sabo headed back to the boat he held his hand to his chest and yelled "Ace, I will continue to do you proud. I will destroy the Marines and protect Luffy and my loved ones".

 _Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed. Please consider favoriting it._


End file.
